


Love pure and simple

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by the poem I have read a long time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love pure and simple

If only you could  
step inside my heart  
for just a moment or two  
you might be overwhelmed  
by what I feel for you

Love, pure and simple love  
that has no end  
and longs to hold you near  
for now and forever;  
for as long as we’re both here

I want to hold you close  
I want to hold your hand  
I never want to let you go;  
you’re the best I’ve ever had

I want to protect you  
I want to keep you safe  
I never want to see you cry  
or feel an ounce of pain

I want to see you smile  
I want to make you laugh  
I never want you to wish  
for something other than what you have

I want to give you everything  
I want to give you my all  
I never want to give you less  
than anything you want

Because it’s simple  
my love for you is pure  
and you are the one  
I’ve waited my whole life for


End file.
